I'm Proud of You
by Kharodine
Summary: Kid and Lord Death have an "important conversation" after Asura's defeat. Post-anime, family fluff. Rated T for language.


**AN: I'm a sucker for family** **fluff. I thought that Lord Death would probably try to trust Kid a little more after the anime, so I wrote this. I also included an aspect of manga canon about Asura in there, but other than that, there are no manga spoilers.**

 **Also, thank you to my reviewers on my Sid x Nygus oneshot!**

"Father."

Kid stood in front of his only parent, his face as serious as ever. He had been summoned to the Death Room in order to "have an important conversation". Kid couldn't figure out why- the Kishin had been defeated, but classes still hadn't started yet. It was possible that he was going to be berated for his less-than-amazing test scores (though, to be honest, Lord Death wasn't very good at being strict with his son).

"Heya, hi, hello, Kiddo! Wassup? No need to be so serious!"

Kid raised his eyebrows at his father's antics. What happened to the "important conversation"?

"You called for me, Dad?" Kid made a mental effort not to seem so wound up- he'd only make his father worry, and Lord Death was very protective when he went into super-dad mode.

"Yes, yes. Ahaha, I remember when you used to call me "Papa"! You were such a cute kid..."

Kid sighed. He must have something important to say, since he was yet again avoiding the question.

"Please get to the point," Kid said, instantly regretting how harsh he sounded, "I mean..."

"Sorry, sorry, kiddo." Lord Death laughed, but his smile faded a moment later when he removed his mask.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, Kid thought. When Father took his mask off, it meant business. He found himself looking at a face so similar to his own, but older and (debatably) more tired. The white lines on his head connected, and his eyes were a deep crimson red, but Lord Death was clearly the father of his Kid.

Human hands (the same as Kid's own) reached out, tentatively resting on his child's shoulders. When Kid didn't object, Death relaxed a little, moving closer to him protectively.

"I'm sorry."

"Wha..." Kid looked up at his father, bewildered. "What are you apologising for, Dad?"

The Grim Reaper rubbed his forehead, trying not to show his exasperation. He hated having to be harsh with Kid (to Stein's dismay) but sometimes the young reaper struggled to understand what was going on. He was just a child after all, no matter how grown- up he tried to act.

"I made you question my motives. I wasn't as honest as I should have been. It might not seem like it, but I'm your father, and I love you- I really do."

Kid frowned. He had questioned his father's motives- that was why he and Spirit had lost the fight against Asura. Kid grimaced as he remembered the shock h felt when it hit him that he might never see his father- his parent, who had cared for him for his whole life- ever again. That had manifested as a desire for revenge at that point, driving him to crush that damned Kishin. It was only after the fight had finished that the reality of what had happened hit him, and he burst into tears. It took both Marie and Spirit to drag that sobbing mess back up to the Death Room, where his father greeted him with open arms- beaten up and connected to all sorts of Stien's machines, but alive.

"I'm sorry- I forgive you, but... I'm sorry for doubting you." Damn, now he just sounded weak. What a weak excuse for a shinigami, Kid thought to himself.

Death ruffled his hair affectionately, something that he hadn't done since Kid was a little child. Kid had to be reminded sometimes that he was still a kid- until try aftermath of the battle, when the younger shinigami had practically collapsed against his father, he hadn't hugged him in years. My fault, thought Lord Death, I didn't look after him properly, so we grew distant. I must be worse than Spirit sometimes.

"Now, little Kiddo." Death brushed away some of the tears that were forming in his son's eyes. He was definitely shaken up, even if he refused to show it. All of the kids were- even Black Star and Patty had lost some of their usual spirit, if it was due to being worn out or facing a Kishin, who would ever know? The God of Death made a mental note that from now on, he would make more time to talk to Kid about his problems. Seeing his own child so upset was horrible, and he hoped to never have to deal with it again.

"Is anything else wrong? How are Liz and Patty? Are you recovering alright? You didn't get away without a few scratches..."

Kid shook his head. "I just..." He sighed. "Why don't you ever come home? Spirit always checks up on Maka! Black Star and Sid aren't even related by blood, yet he always looks after him! I know that you're busy, but I still need to be looked after-!"

Lord Death was taken aback by this sudden outburst. Kid was an independent child. He hadn't ever needed anyone's help, so why now?

"Kid..."

Death forsook his annoying nasal voice for his natural deep voice.

"Hmph." Kid pouted, glaring at his father in the same way that he did as a young child. Death couldn't help but laugh, making Kid glare even more.

"Now." Death leant closer to his child, bending down to place his pale hands on his shoulders again. His red eyes flickered, putting Kid in mind of Asura.

"Kid, you are precious to me- more precious than anything else."

Kid nodded, so Death carried on.

"Please, don't ever think that I'm not proud of you. You aren't worthless, you are special. Don't you forget that, okay?"

Lord Death pulled Kid into a warm hug, squeezing him tightly. Possibly too tightly, since Kid made a small noise of protest and attempted to loosen his grip. Death straightened up, replacing his mask and pulling his hood up over his striped hair.

"Run along now," he adopted his ridiculous voice again, "and tell your sisters not to destroy the house."

"They're not my real sisters..." Kid murmured under his breath, turning around to leave. Death chuckled, giving him a wave. As he disappeared, returning the wave, Death decided that there was no point telling him now. Asura was dead and gone- what did it matter that he was Kid's big brother?


End file.
